


OsGood dreams

by Slant



Series: Osgoods [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good dreams are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OsGood dreams

"You may have captured me, dangerous, sexy Osgood", said the venerable, appealing Osgood, struggling playfully against her scarf, "but you will never penetrate the mystery of my question-mark camiknicker!"  
"Really?" smirked the other Osgood, running a finger under the lace on her thigh," I think I'm going to penetrate you very thoroughly."  
They both grin and look up to see a tin of beans chasing a fox across the desert of horseshoes. The label is of a watermelon painting the sky with its own juice. The sky is made of flowers.  
The only Osgood wakes up, alone on the Doctor's ridiculous presidential plane, the words "I am as mysterious and alluring as the universe itself," in her head. She weeps silently in the dark. The good dreams are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the fun original version instead:  
> http://oglaf.com/trammels/


End file.
